Double Date
by FestusGirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on a double date with Leah and Abby. Hope y'all like my first crossover
1. Steak House?

**Beginning Notes**

My first crossover you guys! Hope y'all like it. All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Becky Albertalli.

**Annabeth's POV**

'Wait. Who was this friend of yours again?' Percy asked. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, Percy is so forgetful. 'Abby Suso,' I said for the thousands time. 'Abby Suso,' He repeated. 'And we're going on a date with her and her boyfriend Liam?' 'No, we're going on a _double date_ with her and her girlfriend _Leah_,' I say. 'Aha. Why?' I roll my eyes again. 'It's their first date, and I want to be a good friend and support her. Besides, it's been a long time since we've been on a date.' 'Yeah, but we were saving the world and stuff.'

**Leah's POV**

'Double date?' I ask. 'Yeah, my friend Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy are coming with us,' Abby explains. 'Why?' I ask. 'Because.' 'Because is not an answer Abby.' 'Because it seemed fun, and I need someone there to make sure I don't mess anything up.' A typical Abby answer. Because it seemed fun. Whatever. It's not like I wanted our first date to be perfectly spot on, just like in all the teen romance movies. It doesn't matter anyway, Abby already arranged a double date, without asking me. This friend of hers better be awesome.

When the evening comes, I get ready. I put on my favorite dress: my galaxy dress. And of course, my combat boots. 'Wow, you look-' Abby starts. 'Like myself,' I finish for her. 'And I'm not changing. This is comfortable.' 'I never said that you had to change.' 'But I had a feeling you were going to say that,' I say. Silence. 'Never mind, let's just go,' she says.

'Where are we going?' I ask. 'Don't know, Annabeth's boyfriend picked out where we're having our double date, she sent me the address,' Abby says. She types something on her phone and starts the car.

**Percy's POV**

'A steak house? Seaweed Brain, are you serious?' 'Yes, I'm serious. Steaks are awesome.' 'Never mind, I already sent Abby the address,' Annabeth sighed. I have no clue what she means. What's wrong with a steakhouse? We're waiting in the parking lot, and when two girls get out of a car near us, Annabeth points at them and says: 'That's them!' The girls walk up to us and one of them gives Annabeth a hug. The other one and I just stand around, waiting.

The girl hugging Annabeth pulls back and sticks a hand out to me. I shake it. 'Percy.' 'Abby, nice to meet you. Oh, by the way, this is Leah.' 'Hi,' says Leah. 'A steak house?' Abby asks. 'Percy's fault,' says Annabeth. 'My fault?' 'Yeah, Seaweed Brain, you picked it out.' 'What's wrong with steak houses?' Leah asks. 'Thank you,' I say. 'It's just... I don't know, I wouldn't have picked this place to go on a date,' Abby says. 'Well, I did.' 'Let's just go inside,' Annabeth suggests.

**End Notes**

Well, that was the first chapter! Please review so I know what you guys think. I think there will be one more chapter after this, maybe two, I don't know. Anyway, I'll see y'all in the next chapter, byeee :)


	2. Yep, Steak House

**Beginning Notes**

Here's chapter 2 y'all! So yeah, this is the last chapter, hope y'all enjoy. All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Becky Albertalli.

**Abby's POV**

Yeah, I definitely wouldn't have chosen a steak house to go on a date, but hey, here we are now. We sat down at a table for four, me and Annabeth on one side, and Percy and Leah on the other. So now I could just stare into Leah's beautiful eyes, while sitting next to Annabeth. We chatted while waiting for the waiter to take our orders.

'So you guys saved the world?' Leah asks. 'Multiple times,' Percy corrected her. Annabeth swatted his hand. 'You don't need to brag about it.' 'I'm not bragging Wise Girl, I'm telling the truth.' 'Seaweed Brain, you can brag with the truth,' says Annabeth. 'Where'd the nicknames come from?' I ask. 'Well, Percy here is the son of Poseidon, and therefor his head if filled with seaweed instead of a brain.' 'For real?' I ask. 'It's a metaphor.' 'And Annabeth is super smart, so...' Percy says. At that moment, a waiter comes over and takes our orders.

**Leah's POV**

Man, I can't wait for my steak to come. Abby's friend is actually pretty nice. I don't mind them coming to our date anymore. Now it's not guaranteed awkward. 'When you said he was a son of Poseidon, you were kidding, right?' I ask Annabeth. 'I wish,' Percy said. 'But, like Greek gods and stuff,' I say. I can't really finish my sentence, because I have no clue how to explain my point. 'Are real,' Annabeth finishes for me. 'My mom's Athena.' 'The smarty pants?' Abby asks. 'I wouldn't say that if I were you,' Percy says. 'They get pissed off quite easily.'

**Annabeth's POV**

Okay, I have to admit it. The steaks were really good. 'I underestimated you Seaweed Brain.' 'What do you mean?' 'Going to a steak house isn't such a bad idea,' I say. 'I agree,' says Leah. 'You never e en thought it was a bad idea,' Abby says. 'That doesn't mean I can't agree.' Abby smiled at her shaking her head slightly. They were so cute. They reminded me of the time when Percy and I had just gotten together, just after the first great prophecy.

**Percy's POV**

We all finished our steaks and had a great time. I wondered when the last time was that life had felt so normal. After dinner we chatted a bit before paying the bill and going home. 'That was awesome, it was nice meeting you guys,' I say. 'It was good meeting you too,' says Abby. 'Bye,' Leah says and gets into the car. 'Bye,' Annabeth says. Before getting in the car herself, Abby gives Annabeth a hug.

We watch the girls drive off, before walking further to our car. When they're out of sight, I take Annabeth's hand and we walk in silence. 'I love you Seaweed Brain,' she says. 'I love you too Wise Girl.'

**Abby's POV**

'Well, what did you think?' I say when Leah and I sit down on the couch in our appartment. 'It's not how I imagined our first date going, but it was nice,' she says. 'It's not how I imagined it either,' I admit. I lean in, and press my lips against Leah's. 'Next time we'll go to the movies,' I say.

**End Notes**

Well, what did you guys think? I have to admit, it's not my best work, but everyone has their ups and downs. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it, have a great day. Byeee :)


End file.
